A Good Day
by Simply Mim
Summary: James was having a great day that slowly progressed into an... intersting day. L/J
1. James has a good day

**Hello everyone! I felt the strong urge to write a story about James and here it is! I really hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Harry Potter and I highly doubt that will ever change**

**~Lady Thorne**

* * *

James was having a good day. During breakfast Sirius fell asleep in his porridge bowl (even though Remus _and_ James warned him not to stay up late for absolutely no bloody reason) and James enjoyed a hearty laugh at his best friend's expense. And although Sirius grumbled all the way to Potions, James was still laughing so he couldn't hear him.

Then in double Potions, James managed to snag the perfect spot for being able to stare at Lily uninterrupted (excepting Sirius of course- the bloody prat) without her noticing. It was especially nice because James had two full hours to stare rather than one (and he had been upset in the beginning of the year for having double potions- so silly of him).

And miraculously, James got an 'excellent m'boy' from Professor Slughorn even though he had simply dumped all the ingredients into his cauldron without following the directions at all (James had been too busy watching Lily as she brushed her hair over her shoulder).

However, this piece of good luck elicited a particularly angry snort from Sirius, who had in fact attempted to try in Potions and all he got was an 'Oh….' Sirius concluded that Potions was a bloody waste of time and he would never try again, while James concluded that the thick air of the Potions classroom did wonders for Lily's hair.

During lunch, Lily purposefully sought out James to talk to him. Him, James Potter. True, it was for some tips about Transfiguration, but she stayed and ate with him for the whole lunch period, even after they were finished talking about Transfiguration. James could barely function from all of the laughing, smiling and giggling that Lily was doing next to him (because she was in fact laughing at his jokes today). James silently thanked Merlin for this great day.

Lily even touched his arm as she was telling him some story that he paid absolutely no attention to because her eyes were sparkling and her hand was on his arm the _entire_ time. James would have hyperventilated if not for the fact that a) Sirius was already smirking at James' expression and he didn't want to increase the smugness of it, b) James would look like a complete idiot, and c) he would look stupid in front of Lily, who was in fact his friend now and so it would only upset him more (this was also why James couldn't outright stare at her anymore because friends just don't _do_ that).

After that glorious lunchtime Lily walked with James to class. Yes, Lily Evans escorted _the_ James Potter to class (of course Sirius and Remus were there too, but they don't really matter). True, she simply wanted to discuss the next head meeting they were to have, but he didn't care. So long as Lily was willingly talking to James, he was happy.

But all in all, Transfiguration was the best part of all. First of all, McGonagall passed back the essays that the class had written and Sirius, James and Remus all got top marks. This led to a much improved demeanor in Sirius, much to James and Remus' relief.

Second of all, Lily also did a fabulous job on her essay because James had helped her and to thank him, she ran over and hugged him. It was so great. James would have melted if not for that infernal smirk that reappeared on Sirius' face (odd, it seems that no matter how upset Sirius felt at the time, James' obsession with Lily always made him happier or smugger… if that's a word).

Third of all, McGonagall didn't assign the class any homework for that night. Yes it's true, James couldn't believe it either. It seemed that even though that dumb Hufflepuff what's-his-name had been a complete dunce in the class, Sirius' performance had pleased McGonagall so much that she let the class have a break. It really was a good thing Sirius felt happier (James felt utterly at bliss too, but he wasn't quite sure why). This led to the entire class completely agreeing when Sirius joyously declared, "Minnie's the best!" (Later, Remus would tell them that he saw 'Minnie' blush when Sirius said that, which of course made Sirius' smirk reappear at full force)

The only thing that put a slight damper on James' mood was that he realized at nine o'clock that he had forgotten to write his four foot History of Magic essay due tomorrow. His horror after realizing had caused Sirius and Peter to fall into a fit of laughter that James would have hexed to stop, but sadly Remus had stolen James' wand in a burst of 'divination' (and Remus had said that he hadn't paid attention in that class).

It was okay though because after Sirius and Peter managed to calm themselves (it took them two bloody hours) they went upstairs to bed and Remus followed. Thus, James was all alone in the common room with nothing but his thoughts, which were currently filled with some rather happy memories.

After nearly an hour of brain racking, James had gotten two feet of words written and he was quite pleased with himself. If he kept it up, he might even be able to snag a few hours of sleep and stop himself from pulling a Sirius tomorrow at breakfast.

The swinging of the portrait interrupted James' self-victory dance and he curiously looked up to see the Head Girl standing in the common room with a disoriented expression on her face. She seemed to be unsure of where she was or perhaps did not understand how she had gotten there.

But Lily shook her head firmly and began muttering to herself as she slowly made her way to the Girls Dormitories Stairs. "Bloody oaf, doesn't understand anything! I gave him so many bloody clues… does he understand… of bloody course not!"

James decided that this would be the best time for him to jump out of nowhere, so he did.

"Hello Lily!" he said cheerfully.

Lily quickly turned around with a startled expression and her wand out, pointing at James. When she realized who it was though, she dropped her wand and narrowed her pretty green eyes into slits.

"You!" she growled.

"Um, yes?" James said hesitantly. He didn't understand why she was angry; he hadn't done anything wrong, had he?

Lily ignored James' comment and began tottering her way towards him, now muttering furiously. "Gave him a hug, even mentioned Hogsmeade… but no. I'll show him."

"Lily…," James began but was temporarily silenced by the death glare Lily had on her face. He used this silence for attempting to think of a reason why Lily would even be slightly angry at him. He couldn't think of anything though, so he began to back away ever so slowly.

When Lily was only two feet away, James could see that her green eyes were a tad hazy. He briefly wondered if she was drunk and decided that if she was, he was so screwed. He really hoped she wasn't drunk (Lily was in fact drunk, but not from alcohol, oh no. She was drunk from Hogwarts castle's finest chocolate; a chocolate high so to speak).

"Lily are you okay?" James tried again when Lily was merely a foot away from him.

"No I am not okay James Potter! Do I bloody well look okay?" Lily shouted.

"Um, no…."

"You're just being dumb now aren't you? But don't worry, I'm gonna get you. Oh yes I am." Lily smiled evilly.

"Uh," James couldn't even talk he was so scared. She was going to kill him, he was sure of it. Oh the horror, being killed by your one true love and the last thing he would remember was his History of Magic essay!

Lily was only four steps away now.

"Lily have you thought this through?" James asked desperately. "I mean, are you sure you want to do this?"

Immediately Lily brightened, looking like an excited five year old. "Oh yeah! I'm totally sure, I thought this through downstairs really carefully and everything, it was great." Lily beamed at James. (Talk about mood swings)

He gulped. Perhaps Lily was suffering from some rare disease that causes the person to go insane and start murdering everyone in sight.

Lily was only one step away now.

James thanked Merlin that she didn't have her wand (he was trying to stay optimistic), but then realized that now he would be forced to endure even more pain. He screwed his eyes shut to lessen the emotional damage that would most certainly envelope him if he miraculously survived, but after five seconds didn't feel any blows.

Suddenly, James felt soft lips on his own and he was so surprised that his eyes popped open. And although he could hardly believe his eyes, it appeared that Lily was _kissing_ James. He was just getting over his shock when Lily stepped away from him with the murderous glint still in her eyes.

"Let's see if he understands _that_," she murmured before turning and heading for the stairs.

"Wait!" James cried. "Where do you think you're going?"

Lily gave James and innocent look. "To bed, why?" (Perhaps she wasn't that mind-addled)

"I don't think so," James growled and began to chase her. Lily let out a squeal and ran for the stairs at full speed and only stopped when she was on the third step.

"Ha!" she taunted. "You can't come up here!"

James froze for a second, realizing that she was right before he began to smirk. "That's very true Lily, but if I try to come up, then you can't go up either."

James watched in extreme amusement as his words sunk in. Lily widened her eyes in horror and hurriedly began climbing the stairs, cursing the fact that her dorm was the highest in the tower. James simply strolled over to the stairs and climbed the first step. Immediately, the stairs melted into a smooth slide. James listened as Lily's steps became faster; presumably because she was still trying to go up the slide, before she slid down with a dramatic "Noooooo" into his waiting arms.

Lily struggled a bit in James' arms, but his Quidditch practices did come in handy. (His arms were quite strong- not to boast or anything)

"What were you talking about," James demanded.

Lily squirmed around and refused to answer him.

"Hang on," James said as he tried to recall Lily's insane mutterings. "You said something about clues and hugging someone… were you talking about me?" He looked down at Lily but she was still determinedly wriggling around in his arms.

A strange thought dawned on James; one very unlikely and one that he had wished for since fourth year. "Lily, do you- do you fancy me?" he asked.

Lily finally turned to face James. "No James," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Looking at my behavior from this past, oh I don't know _month_, it's pretty obvious that I fancy Peter."

James grinned. She did fancy him and was embarrassed to tell him! But when he voiced his thoughts out loud Lily scowled.

She glared at him and James continued to smile cheekily. Finally she huffed and leaned forward. He looked at her, waiting for her to spill her secret, but she did something else far more startling. She kissed him. Again. And that stunned James so much that he let go of her, allowing Lily to wriggle away at last with a triumphant "Ha!"

James watched as she bounded up the stairs cackling madly. (She was obviously still on her chocolate high)

He heard her door slam and the loud noise allowed James to form a single, coherent thought.

He was so going to get her tomorrow… (And he was looking quite forward to it as well).

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	2. Lily has a frightening day

Okay, so I know I said that this was supposed to be a one-shot, but so many people wanted me to continue, so I gave it a shot. I think I made it go on too long and it's probably not that good, but here it is. Enjoy!

**~Lady Thorne**

* * *

Lily Evans woke up with a pounding head ache and a growling stomach.

Her chocolate high was very much gone now. Her 'chocolate hangover' so to speak brought more than irritableness and extreme desire for food, though. It came with the horrible realization of what she had done last night. (A part of Lily's brain seemed to think what she did last night was a good thing, but she ignored it)

And after being forced to spend a lot of time with James Potter, Lily had learned one important thing. James would _never _let her live this down.

Looking around her dorm, Lily was relieved to see it was empty. She wasn't quite in the mood of hanging out with her friends just yet. She knew they would be suspicious as to where she went last night and what she did.

Thinking about exactly what she did, Lily shuddered. What had come over her? Perhaps that chocolate had been spiked with something… perhaps firewhiskey… that house-elf had looked rather sneaky.

Lily shook her head. Maybe she was just going mad. Anybody who was suspicious of an innocent house-elf was clearly going off the deep end.

Lily slowly got dressed, taking as long as she could. When she finally finished, Lily cautiously crept out of her dorm and went down the stairs. Just before getting out of the stairwell, Lily poked her head out and saw- much to her relief- that it was empty.

Lily glanced at her watch and saw why. It was nearly noon! She wondered why her friends hadn't woken her. They usually did and were probably dying of curiosity. Lily put the thought out of her mind as she left the Common Room. Lily made her way to the Great Hall and if anybody was watching her, she would've seemed very suspicious. She kept glancing around her and always checked around a corner if she approached one.

If only there were a handy tool to check where everyone was in the castle….

In fact somebody did see Lily. An innocent first year was just walking by and saw Lily sneaking along the corridor, muttering to herself. He had gotten quite a fright and scurried away as quick as he could.

Lily made it into the Great Hall with no sign of James and sighed with relief. She went to the Gryffindor table and sat down. She was in the process of spreading jam (strawberry of course) over her toast when somebody plopped down beside her.

Lily turned around in a flash, but she was relieved (or was it disappointed?) to see that it was only Sirius Black. He smiled charmingly.

"Hello Lily! Fancy seeing you here."

"What do you mean," Lily said suspiciously. Sirius was, after all, James' best mate. He was obviously in cahoots with whatever plan James was going to launch. (Lily was not paranoid, by the way, she just liked to think through all of the possibilities very carefully… paying extra attention to the highly unlikely ones)

Sirius raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't comment. "Um, I just never figured Lily Evans, Head Girl, to waking up so late. Aren't you more of an early worm?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, that muggle saying… the early worm gets the bird or something," Sirius said slowly, confusion filling his features.

Lily burst out laughing. "I think you mean the early _bird_ gets the _worm_."

Sirius' expression cleared. "_Oh_. I get it. Yeah, that makes more sense. I was wondering how a worm could eat a bird, but you know muggles." He shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, Sirius."

"So, where's James?" Sirius asked casually.

Lily choked on her toast. "What! I mean, erm… why would I know that?" (She ignored the butterflies that had suddenly erupted in her stomach at the mention of James)

Sirius looked at her with concern. "Lily are you okay?"

"Fine," Lily said hurriedly. "So, why would you ask that?"

Sirius didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't say anything again. "Just because I haven't seen him today. I thought he had some head stuff or something."

"Oh," Lily said timidly. Her mind was racing, though. Where could James be? What was he planning? Shouldn't Sirius know about it? Lily suddenly lost her appetite.

"Well, I'm done," she announced. "I guess I'll go study or something."

Lily ran out of the Great Hall so fast, she didn't have time to see the mischievous twinkle in Sirius' eyes.

Just thinking about James made Lily feel angry, happy, annoyed and absolutely giddy all at once. Far too confusing for one who woke up only an hour ago. These annoying emotions propelled Lily all the way to the library without her noticing. When she arrived she stared up blankly at the door, not knowing what she was doing.

The library doors abruptly opened and Alice Prewitt and Mary Silver, Lily's best friends, stepped out. They looked surprised to see her there.

"Lily?" Mary said concernedly after Lily didn't say anything.

Lily blinked a couple of times and smiled. She had just been thinking of the unsettling feeling she got whenever she accidently made contact with James. (Yes she really was that pathetic by now)

"Oh hello guys," she said.

"Hi…," Alice replied raising her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I was going to go study, but I don't really need to."

Alice and Mary shared puzzled glances.

"Well we were heading to the owl— ow!" Alice cried, rubbing her arm. Mary had just elbowed her hard.

Lily looked at her friends with her eyebrows raised, but Mary quickly stepped in front of Alice and smiled.

"We were just heading to the common room! Why don't you come with us?"

Lily looked confusedly at her friends, but nodded— not seeing any harm. Mary smiled broader.

"Excellent."

The three girls trooped off to the common room, Mary slightly in front. This may have been to hide the extremely evil smile on her face. Alice was slightly behind Lily and seemed to be aware of what Mary was doing. She was beginning to develop a slightly psychotic smile as well and when they passed a first year she wiggled her eyebrows at him that looked quite alarming with her grin.

The first year gave a little yelp and hurried off to some random corner wondering what was wrong with the upperclassmen of his school.

When they approached the Fat Lady, Mary gave the password and then stepped back to let Lily in. While this action was a little more kindly than normal for Mary, Lily did not see anything odd. She stepped inside the portrait hole.

The portrait slammed shut behind her.

Lily looked at the portrait hole with mild confusion, until someone cleared his or her throat behind her. Lily whirled around and found to her extreme fear that James was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"Hello Lily," was all he said.

"Uh…." Lily could not make any words come out of her mouth, she was that frightened. (There was also a little bit of her that was screaming madly in euphoria, but Lily was ignoring that bit)

James ignored her. Instead, he began to walk towards her which forced Lily to walk backwards.

"You didn't thoroughly explain yourself last night, you know."

Miraculously, a little bit of Lily's brain managed to come to its senses and decided to talk for her. "Right! About that…well, if you must know I was eating chocolate in the kitchen and it's not really good for me to eat chocolate before bed because it affects me weirdly or something, especially the delicious kind the House Elves have."

Lily briefly realized that she was blabbering. It only seemed to make James' smirk grow wider.

He seemed very happy, far too happy than he should be feeling. It could've been because he was advancing towards her this time, but Lily didn't have much time to consider the irony of her situation.

And then Lily found herself being pulled into the 'Potter Gaze' as it is called. The one in which a girl finds herself quite helpless in the presence of James. He was renowned for his gaze and could boast that nearly all the girls at Hogwarts had been pulled into it. The only one who hadn't been pulled in yet was Lily. It seemed that Lily could no longer boast of her skill any longer. What a shame.

"You know, I don't think it was the chocolate talking," James mused out loud.

"You- you don't?" Lily asked. She was still struggling against his infernal 'Potter Gaze'.

"No. I think that youwere talking and simply _pretending _that it was the chocolate."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but I don't blame you. It's difficult to function in front of someone as dashingly handsome as I am, I'm sure." James grinned.

This arrogant comment worked wonders for Lily. She raised her eyebrows at James and found herself being able to resist the 'Gaze' quite easily now.

"I'm not sure about that," Lily said thoughtfully. "_I _think that it's difficult to function in front of you because your ego is so large it's hard to concentrate on anything else. Really yours is massive."

James furrowed his brow. He obviously didn't expect Lily to say anything of the sort.

"Well, maybe that's the case for other people, although I doubt it. For you I'm sure it's because you fancy me." He said this very smugly.

Lily widened her eyes to appear astonished. "Fancy you? I'm pretty sure I made it quite clear that I fancy Peter."

James blinked. Then he realized what she was doing. He narrowed his eyes. (The bit of Lily's brain that was still being pulled by his gaze found this saddening)

"Really? And why haven't you said anything before?"

"Oh you know, I was shy," Lily said, grinning now. She seemed to have gained the upper hand. Lily would so much rather be on top than admit she fancied James (something that had been causing her alarm for some time now).

"I see," James said. "Well I think I can help you then."

"You can? And how do you propose to do that?" Lily asked. (A bit of Lily's brain was screaming at her to just admit it, but she stoutly ignored it)

"I'll tell him _for _you. And then you can kiss him, as I'm sure you've been dying to."

Lily looked at him warily. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not. After all, James had fended off all guys who had shown even the slightest indication that they liked her for years now. And now he was letting her _kiss _somebody else? Somebody who happened to be one of his best mates?

Before Lily could say anything, James called out, "Oi, Peter! Get down here!"

Peter appeared in front of Lily and James far faster than he should've if he was up in his room at the top of the tower. Lily looked at him suspiciously, but Peter's attention was focused solely on James.

"Yes James?" Peter asked.

"Lily told me something very interesting just now." James looked at Lily from the corner of his eyes. She kept her face blank.

James leaned toward Peter conspiratorially. "She told me that she _fancies _you."

Peter tripped down the last stair in shock. "She- she fancies m-me?" he squeaked.

James nodded solemnly. Lily stared at James, horrified.

"She also told me that she wants to _snog_ you."

Peter looked at Lily with wide eyes. His face was so funny; Lily would've laughed aloud if the situation hadn't been so horrifying. Did James actually expect her to go through with this?

"Erm… so what should I do?" Peter asked confusedly.

James looked as if he was struggling not to roll his eyes. "_So _you should go up to her!"

Peter hesitantly walked in front of Lily. She realized that he was shorter than her by nearly six inches. The two both looked at James, who was watching them expectantly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Go on," James urged Lily. "Kiss him! You said…."

Lily huffed. "James you are the single most annoying person in the whole entire universe!"

James grinned broadly and Peter looked confused. Then Lily realized that James knew she wasn't going to kiss Peter. He just wanted to force her to admit it. (_So admit it! _her brain screamed)

Well she was not going to do anything of the sort. Two could play at this game.

Giving James a haughty sniff, Lily leaned down and pecked Peter on the lips. When she straightened up, she saw that his expression was one of confusion. He probably had never kissed a girl before in his life. Poor Peter.

Lily turned towards James, struggling not to smile. She saw (to her absolute delight) that he looked startled.

Lily slowly approached James, a smug smile on her face.

"I told you," she said sweetly.

James didn't answer. He still looked shocked.

Lily rolled her eyes. Now was a good time to give in to her annoying brain. She sighed dramatically.

She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in James ear, "But I lied. I really fancy _you_."

And then Lily kissed James.

When they broke apart, Lily was grinning madly and so was James.

Lily turned to Peter and said, "Sorry Peter."

Peter shrugged. "Oh I knew you were kidding." He grinned at the two of them before dashing up the stairs, no doubt to tell Remus what happened. Unless he was hiding behind the wall and listening to everything. (Lily bet all the money in her purse he was)

James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her towards the portrait hole. He obviously was thinking along the same lines as Lily. When they pushed open the Fat Lady's Portrait, they heard a loud _thud_.

Lily saw Mary, Alice and Sirius on the ground, smiling up at them sheepishly. She rolled her eyes.

"I know you were all in on this," she told them.

They grinned at her.

"Now if you'll excuse us," James said. "We have some pressing matter to discuss."

And James pulled Lily along with him, both of them laughing and ignoring the kissing noises their friends were making.

Lily brain made a satisfied sound. It was pleased.

Lily was pleased too. And she spent the rest of the day with her new boyfriend in absolute bliss.

~Fin

* * *

**I don't really like this at all, but I would appreciate it if you guys would review! Please! You can even review to tell me it's bad, I won't mind. **


End file.
